Arisato Minato
Arisato Minato is a Radio Ops aboard the theater ship, the Winding Way. He is also a member of the anti-Shadow organization, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad (SEES) and the leader of their field operations. Personality Minato has been described by others as "easy to get along with." Despite sometimes giving off the air of a loner, Minato is actually a people person - he enjoys interacting with others and making friends. People tend to approach him out of curiosity, and they are greeted with an often unexpected degree of friendliness and politeness. What he is, mostly, is a good listener, able to hear a person out and sympathize with them, then quietly offer his advice and opinions. Underneath that laid back exterior, however, is a very serious person. When he has to, Minato can and will take charge in a situation and can be given leadership roles. He often doesn't show fear, even if he himself is scared. This is for the sake of the people around him, an attempt to keep them (and himself) focused and calm. People tend to trust him, both in and out of times of crisis, and he does his best to be worthy of that trust, doing what he can for his friends, whether it's keeping secrets or standing up for them in the face of adversity. Although he is a hard worker when it's required of him, Minato often errs on the lazy side, often taking naps during his spare time. Despite all this, he still appears tired throughout the day and is prone to dozing off if things are especially slow or boring. He tries his best to stay awake, but sometimes he just can't fight fatigue. He can also sometimes comes off as cold and uncaring to those who are unfamiliar with him, and some would say he's too nice to people, telling them only what they want to hear. History An only child, Minato was born in the city of Berum. When he was seven years old, his parents were killed in an accident, and he was sent to live with his relatives in Trewe. Strangely, Minato is unable to remember anything about the night his parents died, and when questioned about it, he was unable to give any details about what happened. Doctors cited emotional trauma as the cause of this memory loss. Fortunately for Minato, his relatives were caring and supportive, helping him eventually move on from the tragedy. He went on to live a normal life, going to school, making friends, and living happily for about ten years. One day, Minato received a letter inviting him to attend an upscale, well known school as a transfer student. Everyone congratulated him, from friends to teachers and his relatives. They were proud of him and urged him to take up this opportunity to further his education. To attend this school, however, Minato would have to move out and live in a dorm near the school, as it was far away from his home. Still, he couldn't pass up this chance and bidding goodbye to his friends and relatives, left for his new school. For the first couple of days, things went well. He adjusted to his surroundings, and his new teachers and classmates were nice to him. The third night, however, his dorm was attacked by the mysterious monsters known as Shadows - dark creatures said to represent parts of the human ego that prey upon the human mind. Minato shared his dorm with the exclusive invite only school club, the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, (or SEES for short) and they seemed to know what was happening while he was completely clueless. They tried to take him to safety, but the monsters managed to corner them. As if he had always known what to do, Minato picked up one of their evokers, placed the barrel to his head, and pulled the trigger, summoning his Persona, Orpheus, for the first time. Even though it was his first time fighting, Minato managed to defeat the attacking Shadows. Unfortunately, the strain of summoning was too much for him and he fell unconscious, and despite their best efforts, the SEES members could not wake him. However, Minato was not in any danger and only needed time to recover. Having little choice but to let him rest, they covered for his absence at school, saying that he had fallen ill from too much stress and fatigue - not a complete lie. After a week, Minato finally awakened, and SEES decided it was time to tell him who they really were. On the surface, SEES is a school club. What ordinary people don't know, however, is that they are a group of Persona users dedicated to ridding Reial of Shadows at night, which were growing as a threat to humanity. It turned out that Minato's invitation to transfer to his new school was the result of SEES' efforts: they had somehow come by the knowledge that he had the potential to summon a Persona. They asked him to join their group, an offer he accepted. Because of some injuries that happened the night of the Shadow attack, SEES needed to choose a temporary new leader for their field operations. It fell to Minato - it wasn't that he showed any specific signs of being a leader, it was that he was the best qualified for the job out of the uninjured group as he had shown exceptional talent in the handling of Personas. Eventually, he started building leadership skills and was made the permanent leader. The months rolled by, and SEES grew larger as they recruited more and more Persona users. However, the Shadows grew too. They had begun to reach farther, all across Reial and out of the area SEES could cover. They were stuck. How could they eliminate something that was now spread throughout the whole continent? It was time to change strategies. SEES needed to learn more about Shadows and how they were moving. It was time to travel. As leader, Minato felt obligated to go out, choosing to work aboard the neutral theater ship, the Winding Way. Relationships Logs Quotes/Trivia Quotes Trivia *Minato's hobbies include eating and sleeping. *Minato's birthday is February 4th. *Minato carries three Personas with him at the moment: his personal Persona, Orpheus, the firey, Pyro Jack, and female High Pixie. *Minato's strengths and weaknesses change depending on which Persona he is using. *When Minato is using Pyro Jack, he becomes immune to fire based attacks. When he is using High Pixie, he becomes immune to ice. Sadly, Orpheus does not offer any resistances. It does, however, make it up in versitality. *Orpheus makes Minato vulnerable to both electricity and darkness. Pyro Jack is weak to ice, and High Pixie is weak against wind based attacks. *Despite being a complete slacker, Minato is actually quite intellegent. He graduated from school with very high marks. *The spear is Minato's preferred weapon. However, he is comfortable using many types of weaponry, which makes him very flexible in a fight. *Aside from the spear, Minato knows how to use short swords, and the basics of using long swords, bows and arrows, axes and bludgeoning weapons, and regular old fists. He's a bit embarrassed to admit that he's not very good at that last one. *Most of Minato's weapon skills were learned from his fellow SEES members. He had to learn how to use axes and bludgeons on his own, however. *Minato is well versed in Tarot and studies it in his free time, when that time is not spent being lazy, of course. *When Minato is genuinely tired, he becomes very prone to sickness. *While he is not religious, Minato is very spiritual and enjoys learning about the beliefs of others. *Minato plays the violin. He's pretty good at it, and prefers to play alone. *He is a surprisingly fast runner, and was on the track team in school. *The one thing Minato fears most is his senpai, Mitsuru Kirijo. *The second thing Minato fears most is a classmate he had who was...obsessive...about Mitsuru. *Although he has strong leadership skills and due to the nature of having several Personas, can have many different skills and abilities, Minato prefers to take a supportive role. *Minato fights best when he has allies. *He carries his portable radio with him wherever he goes, even into battle. *People tend to be either cat people or dog people. Minato likes both. Rumor Mill PUBLIC KNOWLEDGE: A rather ordinary young man born in Berum, Minato's parents were killed in an accident when he was seven years old and was sent to live with his relatives in Trewe. He was eventually invited to a private school as a transfer student, where he joined the exclusive, invite only school club, SEES. After graduating school, he remained active in the club and its activities before joining the Winding Way. SPECIAL KNOWLEDGE: The SEES club is actually a group of Persona users dedicated to eliminating the monsters known as Shadows from Reial. They have the backing of the powerful and influential Kirijo Group. Minato is the leader of SEES' field operations. POP CULTURE PHENOMENON?: No